Drunk Lovers
by Frenchrauslly
Summary: One Shot: Story about Raura. I let you discover what it's about ' LEMON
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, here a new one shot's idea. Always on Raura haha (I really love them ^^). It's a long one ;)**

**DRUNK LOVERS**

**Prologue**

Mark and Stormie enjoys a little rest for R5 to go on weekends. Children Lynch therefore decided to organize a party in their absence. What happens when Ross gets drunk at this party? But above all, Laura who is usually a good girl who follows the rules, in turn becomes drunk at this party?

**If you want to know, send me reviews for tell me your opinion ;)**

**If you don't like stories with sexe or alcohol, this story is not for you. I prefere warn for no surprises ^^'**


	2. Drunk Lovers

**Hi everyone! Sorry to have put times to post it but I was busy and I put time to write my lemon ^^' It's just my second but my friend BreakDownTheWalls, who write a lot of awesome lemons you should read if you didn't read it yet, already read my story and tell me she loves it. So I hope you'll think the same ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Drunk Lovers**

This weekend, nobody worked. R5 don't go on tour, record new music or other thing, they really did nothing. Mark and Stormie are tired too because they followed their kids everywhere. So they decided to take a break too and to go for the weekend, leaving their kids alone in the house.

Stormie didn't like to let her kids but after all, they are growing up, they can stay alone now. So she accepted to leave with his husband and leave his kids for the whole weekend.

Everyone helped to load the car. After they put the last suitcase in the trunk, Stormie turned to her kids to give them her last rules.

« Don't worry, we are coming back fast, we'll be okay, if you need something or if something is wrong, don't hesitate to call us. And ... »

Riker put his hands on his mother's shoulders.

« Don't worry. We all be okay. We are mature enough to be alone, and we could be for a long time. »

She smiled a little.

« Yes I know, but you'll always be my little babies, it's hard to leave you ... »

The four boys and the one girl smiled to their mother.

« We love you too Mom, have a nice weekend. »

« Thank you honey. »

She took all her children in her arms and got in the car next to Mark. They made big signs until they can no longer see the car. That's the first time they are leaving their kids alone in the house. They were a little sad to be away from their parents for two days, but they were happy too because they can make all they want.

Rocky turned to his brothers and sister.

« So now, it's time for a party ! »

Riker sent a glance to his brother.

« No ! No party, parents trust us. »

Rydel put a hand on Riker's shoulder.

« Come on Riker, for once we're alone, we can take benefit of it. »

Everyone looked at Rydel with a surprised look. Usually, Rydel is the wisest of the family, they are surprised of her reaction.

« So, do you agree with it ? »

« Yes, we're young and that can be funny. »

Riker turned to Ryland and Ross.

« And you ? What do you think of it ? »

« I totally agree with it ! And I can be the DJ of the evening ! So please Riker, tell yes. »

Ryland is now kneeling at Riker's feet. Everyone laughed at his position. Riker now looked up at Ross to know his opinion. Ross shrugged.

« I don't care, I follow you chief. »

All heads are now turned to Riker. Like he's the oldest, they'll follow his decision, it's always like that between them. Riker saw all their eyes on him. He had no choice now.

« Like everyone wants to make a party, it's okay, call your friends. »

He turned back to enter in the house while everyone put their fists up and shouted of joy but without any sounds come out of their mouth so that Riker can't hear them. But he knows them, he knows what they are making behind him.

/

They are all on their phones to call their friends.

Ross has many friends but he wants see one in particular. A petite brunette he likes very much, maybe even in love with her … She's his bestfriend, his confident, she's everything for him.

He really wants to see her tonight. So she's the first person he calls.

« Hello Ross. How are you ? »

« Hi Laura. I'm fine and you ? »

« I'm fine too. So why are you calling me ? »

« Well, this weekend my parents are leaving for the whole weekend, so we are organizing a party. Do you want to come ? »

« I don't know Ross, I'm a little tired ... »

« Come on Laura. That'll be nice. Because of the tour and because of your new movie, we don't see eachothers a lot. It's the opportunity for us to see eachothers. So please, come. »

You could almost hear the desperation in his voice.

« Wait, does that mean you miss me ? »

She laughs a little behind her phone. But Ross stays serious.

« Yes, I miss you. So come at 8 p.m at my house. »

She is surprised by his answer. She wanted to tease him but he really misses her.

« Okay, I'll MAYBE come. »

He smiles.

« Cool, so I hope to see you tonight. I really hope you'll be there. See you later Laur' »

« Bye Ross. »

They hang up. Ross can't help but smile. But he's a little upset because she just says maybe … Well,

she'll probably come, he really hopes …

/

After having called all their friends, they began to prepare the party. Ellington, the other member of R5 but mainly their friend, came earlier for help them.

Well, he spends all his time to embrace Rydel rather than help them, but it's the intention that counts. Yes, they're together, but they keep it secret from public, even if sometimes they let some hints...

/

It's now 8 p.m and guests are beginning to come. Everytime the doorbell rings, Ross runs to open the door. But everytime, that's not Laura and he's sad. Even when his friends Raini and Calum came, he's sad because she's not here …

After half an hour, Laura isn't here. Ross thinks she will not come and stay in her house. He watches his phone often to see if she sends him a text but nothing …

He leaves the door even if he heards the doorbell rings. He met Rocky while he goes in the kitchen.

« You can open the door, someone is here. »

While he said it, he doesn't send a look at his brother and continued his way without letting Rocky answering him. Rocky was a little mad. After all, he was next to the door, he could open the door. But he opened the door nevertheless.

/

It's now 9 p.m. All guests are here now except Laura.

But the doorbell rang for the last time. Rocky opened the door and see the petite girl he knows really well because she practically lives here because she comes often to see Ross. Well, these last times they don't see her for a while now and he considers her like his sister now, so he's happy to see her.

« Hi Laura. »

« Hi Rocky, sorry to be late but I didn't know what to wear ... »

Rocky laughed.

« It's okay. How are you since all this time ? »

« Fine. »

She looks behind Rocky for search something or … someone.

« Where is Ross ? »

« In the kitchen but ... »

She doesn't let him the time to finish his sentence, she runs to the kitchen. She misses Ross so much. She feels a little bad for Rocky because she heard him shout behind her « If you want to know, I'm fine too ! » but she really wants to see Ross.

All she can think about is Ross. He's always in her mind, mainly since they don't see each other for a while now.

When she enters the kitchen, she sees him sitting at the table in front of too much empty beer can. He has one in his hand too. But she doesn't believe he drinks this alone, it's probably at the others'.

« Ross ? »

He looks up at the voice and when he sees his bestfriend, he smiles wide.

« Laura ! I thought you would never come and you didn't want to see me! ! »

He's a little weird when he says it.

« Sorry to be late but ... »

She was interrupted because he stood up and almost fell, he is staggering. Laura rushed to him and caught him so that he could'nt fall. He put his arm around Laura's shoulders and hold her against him, always with his beer can in his hand. He approached his head from hers.

« You know, you're really hot and in this dress you're most than usual. But I want you to remove it. »

He says his last sentence by whispering. He's really not like usual and Laura can feel his halitosis.

« Wait, you're drunk ? »

He steps back.

« No ! »

Then he shows his thumb and his index to Laura.

« Well, a little bit. »

Laura looks to the empty beer can on the table and thinks that finally it's maybe him who drank all of this.

Then, a beautiful blonde passes next to them. Ross goes to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

« Hi sexy girl ! I'm Ross, what's your little name ? »

She looks at him with a weird look.

« Ross, it's me, Rydel, you know your sister ... »

They leave Laura alone in the kitchen.

First, she's a little ... well, there is no words to tell how she feels, that was just ... weird. Then, others feelings take place, she's sad, mad, uspset, surprised, shocked ... well she feels so many feelings in the same time. She's lost. She comes for Ross and he leaves her alone and he's drunk. She never saw him like this … Well, before today ...

She looks at a beer can and thinks she can drink one beer for once. That can't hurt her and it can help her to forget it because, she doesn't why, but that hurts her to see him like that...

/

Ross approaches a girl on the dance floor and sticks to her always with a beer can in his hand. He

touches her butt and rubs his body against hers.

« Get lost, asshole! »

He looks at the girl with little and red eyes. He raises his hands up.

« Wow wow ! Calm down girl ! I just want to fuck you. »

She slaps him really loud in the face. Because of alcohol, he loses his balance and fall on the ground. The girl laughs really loud at him.

He feels dizzy, the walls and the ground revolve around him. So he stays here sitting on the ground some minutes. As he sees others laughing at his position, he begins to laugh in turn like an idiot. Then, he kneels down and rises with difficulties. When he finally get up, he staggers and almost falls again. But he laughs like an idiot.

After being rejected many times by girls, Ross enters the living room. And even if he's drunk, what he saw surprises him.

Laura is standing at the coffee table. She's dancing and singing with a beer can in her hand. He can't believe it : Laura is drunk !

He goes to her. Then she sees him.

« Ross ! »

She goes to Ross but as she staggers, she falls but hopefully Ross catchs her. She puts her hands around Ross's neck. They look at each other in the eyes.

« You're drunk. »

Ross needs to say it aloud because he always doesn't believe it.

« You too. »

She takes a sip of beer. But suddenly she stops and has almost spit what she has in her mouth. She swallows with difficulty.

« Do you heard that ?! It's a slow music. Come on, we need to dance. »

She takes his hand and takes him where the other one dance. She puts one arm around his neck and laid her head on Ross's chest. Ross puts his arms around her waist.

They dance slowly with their eyes almost closed. Sometimes, they almost fall because they stagger a lot and laugh like idiots.

Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Ellington, Raini and Calum look at Laura and Ross drunk dancing.

« It's the first time I saw them in this state. I'm not really surprised by Ross but Laura … »

Everyone answers 'me too' at Riker's sentences.

« How do you guys think this story will finish ? »

« In the bed. »

Everyone look at Rocky with a weird look.

« What ? I'm sure of it. »

He sees that the other are not conviced.

« Do you want to bet on it ? »

They all share a look. Rydel goes to face her brother.

« Ten dollars they won't have sex. »

« Okay. Who agree with me ? »

Ryland, Ellington and Calum raise their hand.

« So Riker, Rydel and Raini, you should give 10 dollars to each of us. »

« We'll see. »

Rydel looks at Rocky right in the eyes. The bet is launched.

/

Laura's back is now faced to Ross's belly. His arm is around her waist and they sway to the rhythm of the music. Her head is against his chest.

Ross approachs his mouth to her ear.

« You know, you're really different when you're drunk, you're more open, more … sexy. And I love it. »

She giggles.

« Really ? »

She takes his hand and begins to pull him.

« Come on, I'll show you something. »

Always pulling him, she climbs the stairs. Once they are at the top, she turns to face him. She grabs his shirt.

« Do you want to know more of me while I'm drunk ? »

« Yes. But what did you want to show me ? »

« It's in your bedroom. »

She bits her bottom lip and pulls him by his shirt.

« Wait, do you mean … ? »

She nods. She walks back still pulling him. Once they're in his bedroom, she closes the door behind him, pushes him roughly against the door and locks the door.

Ross feels shiver running through his whole body. He's so excited about it. And alcohol doesn't help him to stop Laura. He's sure she's a virgin but he wants it so bad. He knows it's bad to take her virginity while she's drunk, but he can't help but accept her advances.

Laura doesn't let his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. That's her first kiss (well, without counting Austin and Ally's kisses) and for a first, it's a little rough. But she doesn't care, she wants him so bad. She doesn't know why she does this, well, why she dares to do this. She thanks alcohol to help her to do that.

Their tongues are already in each other mouth. Their kiss is not passionate, it's more like a need. Alcohol take effect in their head. They don't really know what they are making. They are just letting their pulsion take over.

Laura puts her hands under his shirt and feels his abs. She can feel herself wet between her legs, just by feeling his body under her hands, she gets excited. She trails her hands along his body until she feels his pecs.

She stops to kiss him and steps back to take off his shirt. He raises his arms to help her. Once his shirt is off, he rushs his lips to hers, he can't leave them too long.

He strokes her back until he finds the closure of her dress. When he finds it, he unzips it. He runs his hands to her shoulders to grab her braces and take it off. Her dress is now on the ground.

Ross steps back to admire Laura in her underwear. He thinks she's wonderful and her body, wow FUCK ! He's a little surprised when he sees she is wearing a thong, but he loves this and his cock seems to agree with him, he can already feel that 'baby Ross' is hard. This night, he finds a new aspect of Laura, and he loves to see her like that.

But he's upset too, because he's scared she is doing this only because she's drunk and not because she really wants it all the time … Because for him, he wants it with Laura for so long now but alcohol just help to dare him to do this.

She bits her bottom lip while he's watching her, she really gets excited by the look he has but she already misses his lips. So she puts her hands around his neck and kiss him ferociously. He closes his eyes to be fully in the moment.

She puts her hands down to grab his belt. She removes it and unbuttons his pants. She touchs accidently his hard cock. Both of them feel shivers through their whole body. She can believe SHE puts him in this state. She wants now to make him crazy and to do more for him.

She quickly drops his pants. He moves his feet to throw his pants off still kissing her. Then, he drops his hands to her thighs and firmly grasps her to lift her up. She surrounds his waist with her legs. She grabs his hair with her hand to blend more in the kiss.

He moves to his bed with Laura in his arms and, because of alcohol, he is staggering a little and dropped her heavily on the back. Fortunately, she lands on the bed so she isn't hurt. Anyway, with alcohol she has in the blood, she wouldn't have felt the pain, at least not at the moment ...

Instead, she began to laugh. And he laughed like an idiot with her. His head is on the crook of her neck so he puts kisses at this place. She stops laughing and lets out little moans. Like he understands that she likes it, he sucks her flesh to let his mark but to give her pleasure too of course. She lets out a loud moan now, her eyes go back and her chest rises. She really loves it.

He comes down along her body, while continuing to suck her skin.

He runs a hand under Laura's back and unclasps her bra (yes he had practised on Teddy to know how to do that with one hand). She removes it herself and throws it across the room.

So, he reaches her breasts and takes one of her nipples between his teeth. He sucks gently giving her much pleasure. He does the same action with the other nipple and continues his descent sucking her skin.

He now reaches almost her groin, but her thong is always here so he takes the sides of her thong and slowly withdrew it. He touches her groin, her skin is already much thinner and more sensitive under his lips, he can feel it. Then he's softer.

More he goes down, the more he withdrew her thong.

When his mouth is now between her thighs, he completely removes it. Then she spreads her legs a little more to make him understand that she allows him to go further. He doesn't wait very long before taking her clit between his teeth and sucking. She screams of pleasure. The guests may have heard but it would be surprising with all that noise: music, people talking, ...

He lets her clit and bends his head slightly. Laura is a little sad that he abandons her clit because she loved it! Ross hears her despair in a breath and immediately understands what she wants. Then he takes her clit between his fingers to play with it. When he hears her smile through her moans (yes, it happens to hear a smile, especially when it comes from Laura), he wants to make her even more pleasure, then he enters his tongue inside her pussy.

She looks at the blonde hair that is moving between her legs. She can't help but look at them, they are really fascinating. She wants to close her eyes or puts her head back so the pleasure is great but she doesn't want to leave this hair from her eyes as she struggles. They are so attractive ... she ends up to take them between her fingers and grasps them. They caressed her thigh and her pussy a little too. She likes it.

After some minutes being eaten out by Ross, she grabs his hair to approach his head to hers and kiss him. Then she grabs his shoulders and digs her nails into his flesh. That's a little painful for Ross but he doesn't care.

While he thinks he has the upper on her, she rotates him on the side, managed to lie him on his back and puts her knees around his waist. She's now on top of him. She has a smile full of pride.

It's only at this moment that he noticed that she is completely naked. Yet he's the one who undressed her ... It must be the effects of alcohol which plays with memory...

When he looks at her, he has wide eyes and mouth wide open. He just love Laura's body. He wants to touch her, caress her, kiss her, suck her, lick her... well, he is very attracted to her body.

« Shut your mouth you'll swallow a fly. »

Ross who was looking at Laura's pussy, look up at her eyes. He thinks she has the most beautiful eyes on earth, he always thinks this even when he's fasting. They hypnotize him everytime they lock on him. Then, he looks at her lips, they are swollen because of all these hard kisses they had. But he wants to get them more swollen, so he takes her hair and put her down for him to kiss him again.

She finally breaks off only some seconds later. He's disapointed because he really loves to kiss her but she winks at him. He asks to himself what she wants to do. Then she takes the sides of his boxer and take it off really fast. She's really in need and alcohol takes over her hormones so she wants to do it NOW.

She puts down her head and puts her mouth around his hard cock who waits for her mouth. If he wasn't drunk, he would have told Laura not to do so. But when you're drunk, well, you're not really the same and you do some things sometimes ... bad. So he can't say no to Laura and let her do it. And he really doesn't want to say her to stop because she's really SO good.

Her head goes up and down to stroke his cock with her lips and tongue ... and a little with her teeth too. His skin on his cock seems so fragile, she doesn't want to hurt him even if, a little part of her, want to hurt him. It's weird, isn't it? But she hears him let out really loud moans so she supposes she can be more rude and she's right because his moans are louder now.

While her lips suck his cock up and down, her tongue licks his glans. She can hears he really loves it so she continues for a while.

Like he feels his stomach becoming hard, he takes Laura's hair and pulls her because he doesn't want to cum like that, he wants more.

She looks at him with a weird look, she doesn't understand why he stopped her, she wanted to take his cum in her mouth, because she's thirsty, she has not drunk since they started their small business. He sees her look.

« Well, you really want us to finish like that ? Or do you want more ? »

Seeing the smile she does, Ross immediately understood that she means more. Then he stands up and puts an arm around Laura to return her and lie her on her back. He's now on top of her again.

He crashes his lips on hers ... again. He really loves to kiss her, he loves it so much that he's not careful to be gentle with her. Both moans come from each other's mouths. While he kisses her, Ross aligns their groin to be ready for more. The head of his cock touchs her swollen pussy who waits for him to enter. She spreads her legs to help him.

He enters her violently, without paying attention that he's big and she's small. He's fully in her, his cock touchs her walls. She screams really loud in pain. That's hurting her but because of alcohol, Ross wants just to fuck her and doesn't really care what she feels at the moment so he moves in and out of her. She continues to scream in pain for a while, but over time, she begins to get used to his huge size and takes more pleasure. After a few minutes of pain, her screams are shouts of pleasure now.

If we forget the music in the background, all you can hear in the room is the sound of their skin slapping against each other and their hot breath. Ross is growing fast and is becoming stronger. He felt his orgasm coming and wants to come faster. He tights his cover in his hands, so strong, he can feel his nails pierce his skin of his hands.

Laura loves his new actions now she gets used of his height. She's almost here and she wants her orgasm out. Her nails are now in Ross's shoulders. Both are moaning and shouting. They're both almost here. They are sweating a lot.

Laura puts suddenly her head back and her eyes roll back too. That's a little terrifying, she seems possessed. Her legs shake and give blow to Ross' hips. She just gets her orgasm.

Ross goes faster than he already does for gets his too. Laura lets him continue his moves even if she doesn't feel much pleasure, but she loves that he's inside of her. She looks at him. His hair fall on his eyes, he's so wet because of sweat. First, his eyes are close but then open them for look at Laura in the eyes. Both are the same thought in their mind: "she/he is wonderful."

After this thought, Ross's eyes roll back and his whole body shake above Laura. He shouts a last moan and lies on Laura always with his cock in her pussy. He doesn't want to leave her because he's afraid that tomorrow, they'll be friend again and they'll forget this night... But he really doesn't want.

They stay lying on the bed for a while. Their breath are loud and hot. They're so tired by this activity. They're so good like this, none of them want to stop this moment. But alcohol takes over.

« Ross, I think I want to throw up. »

He slides out of her quickly and jumps out of the bed. He takes the first shirt he sees in his wardrobe and gives it to Laura. She puts his shirt on her really fast and runs out his room to go in the bathroom who is next to his room.

Ross puts his clothes back quickly and goes in the bathroom. He doesn't know why, but he locks the door behind him. Laura is kneeling before the toilet with her head in the toilet bowl. He hears noises who makes him want to vomit too. But he doesn't. He goes next to her and sits against the wall.

She lifts her head, takes toilet paper and wipes her mouth full of vomit. She pulls back the hunting and just sits Ross' lap who is sitting next to her. She puts hers arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist. She is sitting in a fetal position in his arms. She looked someone weak, innocent (which is not true after all what she did tonight), the impression that he should protects her by seeing how she is.

« Alcohol is maybe not good for me. »

« I don't think so. »

« Why ? You saw me vomit... »

« But I also saw a Laura that I didn't know, I could have sex with you, the old Laura would never do that, and I'm happy I could be your first ... »

She smiles. But she's sad too because tomorrow will be different...

« I'm happy too that it could be with you, but it's because we were just drunk ... »

He sighs.

« I know... »

They fall asleep in each other arms. That's again an effect of alcohol.

/

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Ross and Laura wake u^with a start. They're always in each other arms and are not drunk anymore. They have an awful headache because of alcohol from the night before and hearing the shots doesn't help them to feel better ... None of them forgot last night so when their eyes lock together, they blush.

« Ross ! Open the door ! Ross ! »

Riker knocks violently on the door and shouts. Ross pushs a little Laura who is sitting on his lap and stands up to open the door to his brother.

When he sees Laura wearing one of Ross's shirt and nothing else, Riker's eyes widened. Then he looks at his brother with angry eyes.

« I can't believe you did this ! Why did you do this ?! »

Hearing the shouts of Riker, Rydel, Ryland, Rocky, Ellington, Calum and Raini (the three friends of Lynch family stayed to help them to clean the house) appear in the doorway. When they see the scene, Rocky, Ryland, Ellington and Calum have a big smile on their face. Rocky goes to Ross and put a hand on his shoulder.

« Don't worry about Riker, he's just angry because he lost 10 dollars. »

Ross and Laura don't understand what he means, then, Riker, Rydel and Raini give 10 dollars at the others four and the both drunk lovers understand everything. They blush hardly.

« You are almost as red as Calum's hair. »

Everyone laugh except Ross and Laura, but suddenly, Calum stops to laugh too and gives a little

"hey!". Everyone laugh harder and even Ross and Laura begin to laugh. Then Rydel turns to the lovers.

« So, does it mean that you are together now? »

Ross and Laura look at each other. They don't know what to do. Rocky goes to his little brother and puts an arm around his shoulder.

« You know Laura, I don't know about you, but even without alcohol, Ross dreamt to do that with you. »

Ross sends a glance to his brother to make him understand to shut up. But Ryland joins them and it doesn't help Ross.

« Yes it's true, and he really dreams about doing that with you, he talks in his dream. »

Ross doesn't know what to do now. But Laura goes to Ross.

« Is that true Ross ? »

His mouth is open and no sounds come out. She takes this for a yes so she continues.

« Because, it-it's true for me... »

Everybody is shocked. Laura is now scared by his reaction and like he doesn't say anything, it's most terri-. Her thoughts stop when she sees a smile on his face, so she smiles too. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips but more gently this time. Ross turns to the other and puts an arm around Laura's shoulders.

« I think yes, we're together. »

* * *

**I hope you love my story!**

**Please tell me your opinion, it's really important for me. If you like it R&F&F, so I could write more lemons because I'll know you like it ;)**

**Love you guys 3**


End file.
